Historias de Arrabal
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: Parejas: Sasu/Naru, Sai/Saku, Gaa/Lee, Neji/Hina... Es un OneShot Epilogo... Comienzos dulces... Finales amargos / Ua/ -Porque la traicion se paga con traicion, y el destino no es amable... asi komo la familia no lo entiende todo
1. SongFic

amm... pues no se que decir XD lo hice, me nacio y pues aqui esta, originalmente solo seria esto... pero despues me pidieron que lo continuara y pues hice un epilogo ;D

SongFic: Danzón y Arrabal - Alex Syntec  
Parejas: Sasu/Naru, Sai/Saku, Gaa/Lee, Neji/Hina... [Las parejas que no son Yaoi, son más bn rrelleno]

* * *

**Historias de Danzón y de Arrabal  
**

_**Hay historias que son de danzón y de arrabal,  
Hay placeres que embriagan y saben a traición**_

_**En los tugurios todos los amantes  
Bailan en la oscuridad.**_

_**Y en los rincones son las seducciones  
Una danza de exquisita debilidad. **_

**Un bar de clase baja, no era necesariamente un lugar sucio ni molesto, la suave música llenaba el lugar, de esa música que te recuerda tus pecados…. Un bar en medio de un callejón olvidado en la gran ciudad de Tokio.**

**El licor y el tabaco… todos recordando el motivo de sus pecados…**

**Le molestaba esa palabra… amantes; sonaba sucia, impura… y eso no era lo que el sentía, el único problema, es que se habían dado cuenta un poco tarde. **

**Pero ya no había marcha atrás… en medio de ese delicioso danzón, olvidaría por un momento sus pecados.**

**Olvidaría el sabor amargo del daño que estaba causando…  
**

**Olvidaría todo, para poder estar con el… con su debilidad, con su Sasuke**

_**Hay historias de barrios y bailes de salón,  
Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón  
De rodillas mordiendo los tacones  
Y en la boca lleva el alcohol.  
La lujuria y la alucinación  
Me hacen perder el control.**_

**Conocía la historia, pero estaba ahí para comprobarlo por si misma…**

**Ella lo había engañado primero… pero esto… era una herida que no esperaba.**

**Sus esmeraldas bañadas en agua salada, sabia que no tenía derecho de reprocharle; y eso era lo que más dolía…**

**Su presencia allí era solo para comprobar lo inevitable, el amor de su vida la estaba engañando… el no la amaba. Un par de pastillas de dudosa procedencia mezcladas con alcohol… su intención no era suicidarse, y su fin no seria ese…**

**A lo lejos, en un rincón, un par de orbes negras muy parecidas a los que ella amaba, le miran con lujuria… ya no esta; estaría alucinando?... Sai**

**Se pone de pie, tratando de llegar hasta donde creyó ver esos ojos negros, pero esta mareada, esta por caer, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostienen, mira hacia arriba, es el…**

_**Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar  
Y la muerte este rondando cerca  
Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar  
Historias de danzón y arrabal.  
Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar  
Condenado por la tentaciones,  
Cuando ya no tengo a quien amar  
Historia de danzón y arrabal**_

**Bailaba ese vals eterno junto a su amado, perdido en sus ojos verdes, su blanca piel y sus cabellos rojos; a veces se preguntaba, si no estaría enamorado del diablo.**

**El sitio daba vueltas, y el solo distinguía las sonrisas llenas de lujuria a su alrededor… que más daba si ese hombre era el diablo, moriría en sus manos con gusto.**

**No importaba cuantos años faltasen para su muerte, cuantos segundos más de vida le quedasen sobre la tierra, no importaba…**

**El nunca olvidaría estos momentos de vals eterno, con el susurro de un Te amo en el aire, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo…**

**Y cuando se quedara solo, y regresara a su departamento…**

**Sus recuerdos, su vals, su Gaara…**

_**Condenado por las tentaciones,  
Cuando ya no tenga a quien amar  
Historias de danzón y arrabal.  
Hay pasiones que viven lucen de burdel  
Hay amores que dejan heridas en la piel  
En los suburbios todas las parejas  
Tienen algo de ocultar**_

**Tenia miedo… su pecado era uno de los más grandes… no había podido negarse a la tentación, y ahora estaba ahí, acorralada por sus fuertes brazos, en un rincón de ese pequeño bar, respondiendo con ansias a sus besos llenos de pasión.**

**Al menos, cuando se enterasen de todo, y su familia luchara por separarlos…. Cuando se quedara sola…**

**… tendría los recuerdos de estas noches junto a el.**

**Sus ojos perla brillando con intensidad, siendo guiada por su mano hasta una de esas habitaciones privadas…**

**Besándose, recorriéndose, excitándose… quemando la piel del otro con besos y palabras de amor, promesas que talvez no se cumplan, alimentando sueños…**

**Y en medio de la oscuridad, una pareja de amantes, consumando su amor, firmando su sentencia…**

**Amor… es la mentira que ahoga sus mentes para sentirse bien, ocultando la verdad, ocultando su traición, Neji.**

_**  
**_**_La lujuria y la alucinación  
Me hacen perder la razón_  
**

**En el aire un nombre**_Naruto **…**_** en un beso una marca **_Te amo _**… besos amargos por la traición, bañan el amor puro y sincero que entre ellos profesan… la herida más grande no es suya… es de ella y su muerte quedara en sus conciencias.  
**

**Su pecado ha venido por ella, y la ah acompañado en la ambulancia al hospital, su pecado esta preocupado por ella, su pecado la quiere… y ella quiere a su pecado, tal vez si no hubiera mezclado esas dos cosas… **_Sakura, resiste!_

**Su mirada seria llama su atención… **_Lee? _**Su mirada lo dice todo… **_Me amas? _**La pregunta le sorprende **_Si _**la respuesta es sencilla… es una lastima que, su amor no pueda ser… **_Abrázame, una ultima vez_**… uno se va, el otro se queda **_Si_**.**

_Hinata… _**ella duerme tranquila, el no puede dormir… cuando todo descubra, uno de los dos no vera un nuevo amanecer, y el se encargara de que para ella, haya un infinito de amaneceres libres… aunque su vida sea el precio de ello…**

_**  
****Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar  
Y la muerte este rondando cerca  
Cuando mi alma tenga que entregar  
Historias de danzón y arrabal.  
Cuando el diablo me quiera llevar  
Condenado por las tentaciones,  
Cuando ya no tengo a quien amar  
Historia de danzón y arrabal.**_

**

* * *

**

**Bueno pues... ojala les guste, este es solo un pedacito, si les gusta vallan al epilogo... esta muchisimo mejor!!! XD**

**amm etto... lo subi primero en Mundo Yaoi, a nombre de Twins_of_the_Dark, x si acaso okz ;D**


	2. Epilogo

Amm... bien pues este es el epilogo, es más bien una explicacion mas detallada de lo dicho en el songfic, es como para atar cavos... ;D

Disfruten y dejen un review (L)

* * *

**Historias de Arrabal… El desenlace **

**Eran amigos de la infancia, el trío perfecto… El joven guapo, inteligente y frió, La chica linda, enamorada del chico inteligente, y El joven carismático, alegre e inocente… el trío perfecto.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, a sus 22 años era el empresario más exitoso y codiciado, había heredado las empresas de su padre y había hecho buen uso de ellas, se había casado con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Sakura Haruno, y había consolidado cada vez más sus lazos con su mejor amigo, también de la infancia, Naruto Uzumaki, con quien invirtió gran parte de su capital, aumentando el triple de dinero en sus negocios… una infancia dura, si, pero habían salido adelante…**

**El matrimonio del Uchiha, a pesar de aparentar ser perfecto, estaba destinado a fracasar, y eso, el trío lo sabia… nunca habían gritos y nunca se negaban nada, nadie reclamaba nada y se hacia caso omiso de evidencias… una vida de hipocresía.**

**Sakura Haruno había vivido una aventura, y eso Sasuke Uchiha lo sabia, por lo tanto, Naruto Uzumaki estaba al tanto de ello, no solo porque Sakura se lo haya confesado, sino porque el Uchiha le había dicho que ya lo sabia… el como se entero, aun Naruto no lo sabia, solo sabia que, de su boca no había sido, a pesar de su fidelidad hacia Sasuke, y la confidencia hacia Sakura, el respetaba la privacidad entre pareja, pero… estaba entre la espada y la pared, y antes de escoger a uno de ellos, el Uchiha le revelaba el hecho, una vez más.**

**Sakura le había dicho que necesitaba hablar, sin más… y el, notando la necesidad de un confidente, había accedido a salir a hablar con ella… al estar los dos solos en el café, Sakura le había pedido que guardara el secreto, y se había disculpado de antemano por lo que ello conllevaba, le había dicho que había engañado a Sasuke, con quien?, no lo había dicho, pero dijo que, a pesar de decir amar a Sasuke, ella también quería a aquel hombre, estaba confundida, estaba confundida y el fue el hombro en el cual llorar…**

**Sasuke le había pedido hablar con el en su despacho, Naruto estaba decidido, el le diría a Sasuke sobre el engaño de Sakura, se lo debía, no sabia muy bien por que, pero se lo debía… **

**Abrió las enormes puertas y entro a paso seguro, lastima, una vez sentado frente a Sasuke, su valentía y decisión se habían perdido… de verdad le destruiría la vida a aquel hombre? A su mejor amigo? **_**–**Sakura me engaña- _**Su mirada fría y su rostro inexpresivo, junto a sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca no daban crédito alguno a sus palabras **_–eh?-_**un monosílabo, solo eso se escapo de su boca, y no dijo nada más, solo escucho, escucho a Sasuke decir que no le importaba, ciertamente, y que tampoco estaba seguro de querer divorciarse, también le escucho decir que el no amaba a Sakura, que en realidad amaba a alguien más, no dijo a quien… en ese momento.**

**El como terminaron como _amantes _es un enigma, a decir verdad, Naruto solo esta seguro de una cosa, el fin de semana siguiente a esa declaración había salido con Sasuke a un bar, el mismo bar que visitarían casi todo los días durante más de seis meses, habían bebido un par de copas y las cosas habían surgido de esa forma, con un _Te amo _de parte del Uchiha, un beso, caricias y el pecado… Naruto no podía negarlo más, no después de que el Uchiha le dijese tan seguro que le amaba, Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de un hombre, de su mejor amigo.**

**Como podría entonces dormir sabiendo que estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga? Fácil, con Sasuke al lado se olvidaba de todo… se permitía ser egoísta.**

**Los problemas surgían el en día, Naruto no era muy bueno mintiendo, y a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, temía que Sakura lo notara, ella era muy perspicaz…**

_-Nee, Sasuke-_

_-mmh?_

_-Seguiremos juntos, pase lo que pase?_

_-Si, nunca te dejare Naruto…_

_-Te amo, Sasuke…_

_-Yo también Te amo, Naruto… ahora duerme, mañana hay que trabajar_

_-Buenas noches, Sasu… que descanses_

_-Descansa Naru…_

**

* * *

**

**Fue en una noche de depresión que había salido a la calle, estaba cansada de la monotonía en su hogar, de fingir que todo estaba bien ante la sociedad, de saberse victima de una, talvez, mala decisión.**

**Entro a un bar de esos solo para mujeres, bebió un par de tragos y se marcho; con el alcohol en la cabeza se le había formulado una idea, si Sasuke no la hacia feliz, talvez debería tratar de ser feliz al lado de otro… entro a un antro, con música prendida y gente bailando, se sentó en la barra y pidió una copa, llevaba un vestido rojo, un tanto escotado, sinceramente lo había escogido a posta, después de un rato un joven de su misma edad, talvez un año mayor, se sentó a su lado, ella lo miro de soslayo, ojos y cabellos negros, piel blanca y una mirada fría, era casi igual a el, excepto por esa sonrisa que mostraba aquel hombre, acababa de llegar, así que suponía que venia a festejar alguna victoria, por su sonrisa, claro, el volteo y le miro, su cabellos largos de un enigmático rosa, sus ojos verdes, su vestido atrayente y en sus frágiles manos una copa de cristal ya vacía… **_-Cantinero, una copa para la dama… no queremos que se quede seca- _**Sonrió el joven, y ella le respondió el gesto, un par de copas más y una charla realmente amena, después cada quien regreso a su casa, al día siguiente, estaba el de nuevo en la misma barra, y ella entrando por las enormes puertas con la esperanza de verle nuevamente, y así un día más, solo que esta vez ya sabían sus nombres, al cuarto día ya compartían más que sus nombres o ideas, estaban compartiendo cama…**

**Cualquiera diría que era solo sexo o necesidad, pero no era así para ninguno de los dos, el moreno le había confesado que el no sabia lo que era amar, pero que cuando estaba a su lado un sentimiento calido le llenaba el pecho, y eso fue suficiente para ella…**

**Ya llevaba junto a aquel hombre en secreto durante poco más de seis meses, el sabia bien que ella era casada y no se lo reprochaba, pero para ella, el hecho de que Sasuke no se preocupara por sus salidas o por sus llegadas tarde a casa solo podía significar dos cosas, o Naruto le había dicho ya su secreto, o el propio Sasuke tenia ya un amante… no creía a Naruto capas de revelarle su traición a Sasuke, así que probablemente ambos se engalanaban mutuamente, si era así, seria mejor dejar las cosas por la paz y tratar de ser felices por separado, ser libres… **

**Le comento a Sai su salida en busca de respuestas a ese bar, le pidió que le dejara ir sola, que no se preocupara… y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la barra de ese bar, llevaba el cabello recogido y unas gafas de sol, ropa común y un par de muebles la tapaban de la vista de otros, entonces lo vio, vio al azabache de espaldas bailar con alguien, solo veía una cabeza rubia… la música tranquila, suave… romántica, un giro y puede ver a esa persona… Sasuke Uchiha, su esposo… bailando una balada romántica con, Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo de ambos… **

**No le dolía que Sasuke fuera Gay, ni tampoco le dolía mucho el hecho de que la engañase… le dolía que fuera su mejor amigo, con quien la engañase…**

**Y se quedo allí, bebiendo copas, tratando de desahogarse… le comento al cantinero de su estado, y este le ofreció un par de pastillas, _para calmar la ansiedad, _las bebió con alcohol, desvió su mirada de la barra para dirigirla una vez más a los amantes, ciertamente no les guardaba rencor, fue entonces cuando se cruzo con un par de orbes negros **_–Sai…?- _**Un parpadeo y ya no estaba… talvez había sido mala idea tomarse esas pastillas, pago y se puso de pie… trato de dirigirse hacia donde lo había visto, pero recordó entonces su situación, estaba mareada y llamaría mucho la atención, entonces unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, justo antes de que cayera, miro hacia atrás y se cruzo con esos profundos ojos negros, lo de su Sai…**

**El la llevo hasta una mesa, y ella, tratando de no quedarse dormida, le comento lo de Sasuke y Naruto y lo de su malestar a causa de esas pastillas, un timbre de alarma sonó en la cabeza de Sai, la tomo del brazo y llamo a una ambulancia, esta llego pocos minutos después de la llamada, en ese momento, Sakura colapso.**

**Sai era estudiante de medicina, por ello sabia que una mezcla de pastillas y alcohol era peligrosa, pero estaba casi seguro que lo de Sakura era una sobredosis mezclada con alcohol… **

**Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro una luz blanca, poco a poco la claridad de su visión fue mejorando, dándole lugar al resto de cosas en la habitación, estaba en un hospital… sentía una leve presión en su mano, dirigió su atención ahí, la mano de Sai sujetaba la suya, y este a su vez descansaba su cabeza en su brazo, esta dormido… de ahí tomo su decisión, definitivamente perdonaria a Naruto, y le pediría el divorcio a Sasuke, quería quedarse al lado de Sai, y estaba segura que Sasuke quería estar al lado de Naruto y viceversa…**

**

* * *

**

**Se habían enamorado en la universidad, y a pesar de saber el triste final que les depararía el destino, pasase lo que pasase… siguieron juntos.**

**Gaara tenia una enfermedad terminal, y solo le quedaban escasos dos meses de vida… su enfermedad no deterioraba su cuerpo a simple vista, sino más bien su función locomotora, la capacidad de moverse, por eso, Lee disfrutaba enteramente esos momentos de baile al lado de su amado, el moverse libremente al compás de la música le hacia sentir como si todo estuviera bien… disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado, sus noches y sus amaneceres juntos, sus días de escuela y sus decenas de álbumes de fotos juntos, sus recuerdos de viajes al extranjero y sus cartas de amor dedicadas a el… todos y cada uno de ellos sus tesoros, y aunque Gaara le decía que en el momento que el no estuviera, no se hiciera daño atormentándose con su recuerdo y tratara de ser feliz, Lee en el fondo sabia que eso nunca sucedería, ya que su alegría serian siempre sus recuerdos juntos, el seguiría adelante, pero nunca más volvería a sentir lo que con el sintió, y su recuerdo prevalecería junto a el hasta su muerte misma, viviría tranquilo esperando paciente el estar otra vez con el.**

**Y esa noche, seria su ultimo vals… el medico le había pedido que se quedara en cama la mayor parte del tiempo posible, pero Gaara le explico que necesitaba salir por lo menos una vez más, y ahí estaban ellos, en un bar en medio de un callejón dentro de los tugurios de Tokio, dando vueltas en la pista al compás de la hermosa balada, añorando sus días juntos, besándose cada vez que podían, sin separarse ni un instante, el lugar perfecto para el romanticismo.**

**Entonces el lo nota, una mirada seria de parte de su amado, una mirada que temía y se volviera fría… **_-Lee, ocurre algo?-_** Poso su mano en su mejilla en señal de apoyo, el azabache reposo su rostro en la blanca mano y una lagrima cristalina rodó por su majilla mojando su mano **_–Gaara… dímelo, no dudo de tu palabra, pero necesito oírlo una vez más, dime que amas…-_** El pelirrojo sonrió con ternura y una leve opresión en el pecho se hizo presente, quería tratar de olvidarlo, tratar de olvidar que era el ultimo vals, el ultimo adiós… pero bien era cierto, que esa clase de cosas eran necesarias –Lee, Te amo… y no hay cosa que desee con más fuerza que estar contigo una vez más- lo abrazo a su pecho y sintió la humedad de sus lagrimas sobre su camisa, lo apretó con más fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia si, necesitaba de el, hasta el ultimo minuto… **_-ven, vallamos a casa… _**-sonrió el pelinegro tomando la mano del más alto, su ultima vez…**

**

* * *

**

**Su familia era una de las más famosas y adineradas de Tokio, de ahí la necesidad de huir a un lugar apartado, un bar en lo más remoto de Tokio…**

**Su relación había formado lazos desde pequeños, eran primos y se habían criado juntos, sin embargo no había sido hasta hace un mes que ambos se atrevieron a confesar su amor, más, viniendo de una familia de tradiciones y pantallas, una relación incestuosa no seria para nada bien vista, su relación debía mantenerse a escondidas…**

**Como un amor tan puro, podía considerarse algo tan sucio?**

**Pasando a la zona roja de ese bar, dentro de una de las habitaciones privadas hechas especialmente para amantes estaba la pareja, seria su primera vez, no era exactamente en donde lo desearía, pero con quien lo deseaba y con los sentimientos que deseaba de por medio… **

**Sus ojos perla no veían otra cosa que el rostro sudoroso de su amado, y a su mente solo llegaba la imagen de su mundo perfecto al lado de su amor, un mundo donde su relación era bien vista y no necesitaban esconderse de nadie… **

**El cuerpo frágil de ella descansaba al lado del suyo, y el no podía evitar atraerla más hacia a el, la amaba… sabia bien que las tradiciones familiares eran algo sagrado, y ellos acaban de romperlas, el precio seria alto… seria una vida; podrían tratar de huir, pero eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable, la familia Hyuuga tenia demasiados contactos, pronto alguien llevaría el rumor de la heredera Hyuuga a oídos de Hiashi, y entonces todo acabaría… sin embargo, el se encargaría de que Hinata sufriera el menor de los daños, el pagaría con su vida si fuese necesario, el precio de su amor… **

**Lo que el Hyuuga no sabia era que, al día siguiente de que la heredera Hyuuga se enterara de su muerte, cometeria suicidio, **_mejor un sueño contigo, que una realidad sin ti…_

**

* * *

**

**Para unos un comienzo dulce… para otros un final amargo.**


End file.
